


Three Circles Joined

by Tea42



Category: Clash of the Titans (1981), Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea42/pseuds/Tea42
Summary: A re-imagining of the 1981 Classic movie with a Calibos redemption arch. This is mythical Greece, there should be philosophy and a lot of drama. There will be plot and a love triangle, an equilateral love triangle. Greece remember? That's where trigonometry was founded.





	1. The Lord of The Marsh

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and make no money. I use movie dialog at times. Basically I watched the movie for the first time since I was a little kid and all the D&D I've played since made me wonder what could have happened if Perseus put a few more points in charisma. Seriously, THIS is what gets me writing more than a fictlet? There is literally only one other post for this movie and even that is a crossover.

* * *

 

_"In my mind's eye, I see three circles joined in priceless, graceful harmony.”_

* * *

 

The darkness of the marsh had at first put Perseus on edge as he followed the gilded cage holding Andromeda’s ethereal form. With time his had eyes adjusted. Menacing shadows had soften. The strange creatures remained distant; actually the most bothersome things were the occasional biting fly. He was surprised to find the stillness of the marsh was quite peaceful. Andromeda’s soul was so beautiful it struck him like an arrow to the heart. The faint glow of her spirit was like the moon leading him through the marsh. He followed as if in a sleeper’s trance.

 

That was until the Lord of the Marsh approached. His fearsome form was shocking, as being dosed with cold spring water. Perseus readied his invisible blade as Calibos drew near Andromeda. Her small spectral form seemed as fragile as gossamer beside the bent giant of a man. Yet the monstrous claws were remarkably gentle as he led her down a path to his midnight court. His every movement around her carefully controlled so as not to harm her or cause her distress. She glided along beside Calibos, his tail whipping dangerously behind him. It was an astonishing contrast.

 

The tearful spirit caressed his cheek imploring for mercy, for an end to her curse. For a moment the face of Calibos lost much of its dreadfulness. Although still deformed, it was no longer twisted by anger. Then the sudden escalation in pain that knitted his brow as he pushed her pitying hand away from his face made him all the more gruesome. Perseus was puzzled to find he was not repelled, though his heart pounded, nor was he feeling pity exactly. The uncertainty of it was troubling.

 

Confusion apparently made him careless in his retreat. As he trudged through the misty swamp in his return to Pegasus, inhumanly strong arms bound him. If Perseus had not himself been a son of a god he would have undoubtedly been crushed to death by the embrace. The attacker’s surprise at his ability to give resistance gave Perseus the opening he needed to maneuver his hulking attacker into tripping. Perseus simultaneously slipped his grasp. He drew his sword and held the tip to the attacker’s throat. Both men gasped for breath, unaccustomed to fighting another of comparable strength. Perseus looked down at Calibos and felt neither pity nor disgust. It was like looking at a violent tempest made flesh, more inspiring of awe. There was a part of himself that felt a kinship at seeing another child of the gods. Calibos glared up at Perseus, his strange face distorted wildly by aggression and exertion.

 

“Not just another would be hero. Come now, what sort of look is that?” Calibos shouted his eyes narrowed, “Whoever you are, strike true if you dare strike, or spare me and go. Just leave my sight”.

 

“Why do you do that? You love her and yet your torture her soul. It crushes you and you still do it. Why?” Perseus asked. His blade still trained with dangerous precision.

 

“WHY? Little hero, have you no eyes to see that I am a monster?” Calibos spat.

 

“It is your deeds that make you monstrous, not this twisting of flesh. Torturing a pure soul and having scores of youths burnt at the stake, were these your sins before your body was changed?” Perseus continued.

 

Calibos gave a forceful laugh, his fangs flashing with his movements. A trickle of blood ran down his throat from where he brush against the sword. He seemed not to feel it.

 

“I am by my nature a hunter. No, I am a predator as the Lord Zeus has made plan to see. My sin was unquenchable need to hunt. Mortal quarry became tedious. I chased my blood lust to the sacred pools pool and slew the magnificent winged horses there. They gave great chase and fight wonderfully. It was glorious”, Calibos said wistfully.

 

“Your will is unbound to this transformation. Zeus painted you a monster and you chose to play the part, and play it well. Those killed cannot be return. Yet, you need not play the hateful role any longer. Free Andromeda’s soul that you may free your own Calibos”, Perseus implored.

 

“It’s a trick. You sneak into my court like a thief in the night and now wish to steal her for yourself. You covet her”, Calibos hissed.

 

“Of course I love her, how could anyone not after seeing the brilliance of her soul? I do not want tricks. I would not win her at the point of a curse and neither should you. I have your riddle and my blade to your throat. I could end you now and the curse with you or simply leave you and free her all the same but I’d rather you choose to no longer act the beast. What say you, Calibos?” Perseus said.

 

The fire waned from the beast man’s eyes. He slowly raised his right hand, displaying the distinctive ring his mother had given him. “Here, take this ring as my mark. Present it in my sted, I cannot bear to go to Jappa. Do not press her, or I will kill you. Tell her, tell her I’m sorry”, Calibos bent his head as he presented the ring. Perseus lowered his sword and took the ring.

 

A rustling and whinny alerted him to Pegasus beyond some brambles.

 

“Farewell Lord Calibos”, Perseus inclined his head in a respectful bow without breaking his gaze. He backed away to mount Pegasus and disappeared into the starry night sky. A anguished bellow sounded below.


	2. A Villan's Quest

Calibos stood up in the muck as he watched the areal equine fade from view. Doubts were already spinning tapestries worthy of Arachne in his head. Suddenly all threads of though vanished as white hot pain seared up from the base of his spine. He let out a cry of distress. As he stumbled his cloven hoof foot caught on something hard in the mud bringing him to tumble into the grim.

When the pain abated and he was able to rise again he saw his tail dancing, free from his body. A hand to his posterior found only smoothness where the reptilian appendage had been. Now unaccustomed to not needing to crouch forward to counterbalance the tail he nearly fell forward once again. His foot brushed against the same metal object that had felled him. Reaching into the murky water he pulled forth a masterfully wrought helmet which gleamed silvery even in the dark.

A token from the little hero? Calibos mused to himself. He placed it atop his head, pushing it back so that his horns protruded through the eye slits. Being able to stretch to his full height made him feel more a man than he had since Zeus had cursed him. The ever present muscle strain from his previous lurching posture faded to a dull ache as he made his way back to court.

He was not sure what precipitated this alteration to his punishment but he felt in his bones that the sneaking hero was the key. Perhaps more could be gained from this stranger who looked at him so strangely. The gaze had reminded him of what it was like before; it was the first time since his fall from grace that someone had looked at him without fear, disgust or Andromeda’s pity.

As he walked he resolved to return to Jappa.  He was already choosing the best of his men to take. He felt an old delight welling, as if planning a hunt in days past. He would find this little hero, this stranger who might hold the key to his return to humanity.

As he entered his court he was immediately aware that no one could see him. He walked about his people and nobody trembled in fear or averted their eyes. It was wonderful. Instantly his plans rearranged. He could go to Jappa alone now.

Without a word to any of his men he mounted his most resilient steed and make for Jappa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I am writing something with chapters. Short chapters, yes, but still.


	3. Andromeda in her Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda

Andromeda gazed out the window at the city below. The air was clear but the stinking smoke of burnt flesh lingered, clinging to the curtains and even the stone. She wondered if there would ever be enough wind or water to cleanse. She didn’t think so.

 

She could never forgive Calibos for this madness. Sometimes she would glimpse a spark of the man she knew in his eyes, and that was all the more unbearable when paired with his wickedness. Had his transformation made him cruel or was she just too young and naïve to see it in his once handsome face? Either way, what lay ahead of her today was the same. Somewhere below walked another young man doomed to the pyre. For all the torment it caused her she was compelled by curse to follow riddle ritual. She prayed to Thetis for mercy every day for an end to the slaughter but her prayers went unanswered.

 

It must have been the weariness from the sleepless dream, but this morning she considered the height of the tower as a possible end to her torment. The more she thought of it the more its appeal grew, no more screams and smoke to haunt her. Perhaps there would be no suitor today. Perhaps one would answer true. If not she was resolved: There would be no bonfire this night, or any more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick draw, type and post fic so please give feedback even if just to correct my undoubtedly horrid spelling. The next chapter will be longer.


	4. The Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perseus solves the riddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much of the dialog is direct from the movie.

Perseus threaded through the morning market crowds. Despite being a particularly scorching summer Perseus shivered. The sun had not had the time to warm and a cold sea breeze whipped through the shadowed streets. He had felt harried since the swamp and now felt uncomfortably as if he were being watched. He scanned the people about him suspiciously. He felt foolish as he jumped when a peddler stumbled a few paces behind him. He rationalized that he must simply not be unaccustomed to being surrounded by so many people having spent his life until a few days ago on the quiet island of Seriphos. With one hand on his sword hilt and the other on his coin purse, he pressed on to the temple of Thetis determined to not act the fool.

  
…

  
The glee Calibos felt at his new found invisibility had sobered at the reality that if nobody could see him, they could not very well avoid walking into him. Even without the cumbersome tail, his was not a slight form by any means and negotiating the traffic of the city was trying his dexterity profoundly. He dodge a woman carrying produce but in doing so glanced a peddler causing him to crash to the dusty earth. His quarry turned towards the commotion, he had been on guard as a stag. Calibos held his breath for the instant in which the strange little hero stared right through him. Then the instant was over and he had to continue dodging passersby as he gave chase.

  
…

  
Perseus was awestruck at the grandeur of the temple of Thetis. Great archways of snow white marble framed the towering statue of Thetis. How man’s hand could make cold marble seem so soft was a mystery to him. The clamor of the crowds echoed in the hall but hushed as a regal procession entered from a stage in front of the statue.  
Queen Cassiopeia addressed the crowd, and beseeched any would be suitors to come forth. Perseus lost focus on the queen for there in the procession was the living form of the princess he had followed into the swamp. The stunning ethereal form was once again flesh. Despite being veiled, in waking she radiated a vital warmth that was absent in her spectral form. Yet her eyes remained unfocused, as if still walking in a dream.  
At the Queen’s second entreat, Perseus roused from his haze and strode up to the stage, giving a slow bow. He stood proudly but remained silent until addressed.

  
“Who are you?” asked the queen curtly.

  
“Perseus, Prince and heir to the kingdom of Argos”, he replied. He had practiced this address many times since last night.

  
The queen turned to unveil her daughter. Princess Andromeda turned her sad eyes to him and immediately a spark light behind them, unclouding them.

  
“You!” Andromeda exclaimed with surprise.

  
“Do you know him?” the queen asked with sharp concern particular to a mother of daughter.

  
“Only, from a dream” Andromeda answered in confusion. Her mother did not look at all satisfied with that answer allowed the proceedings to go forward.

  
“I beg you, abandon me”, Andromeda said with fevered earnestly.

  
“Ask you riddle”, Perseus said. His mouth was suddenly as dry as the salt caves in the desert.

  
Andromeda’s spark faded into gloom once again as she recited:  
"In my mind's eyes, I see three circles joined in priceless, graceful harmony.  
Two full as the moon, one hollow as a crown.  
Two from the sea, five fathoms down.  
One from the earth, deep under the ground.  
The whole, a mark of high renown.  
Tell me, what can it be?"

Her voice broke in tremor at the last line.

  
“Have courage princess. What can it be? Three circles joined, two moons and a crown. “Perseus repeated back to her with a renewed confidence as the riddle was indeed what he had expected. His plot to spy out the riddle would have worked, but it seemed more fitting to him that the Lord of the Marsh had conceded and sent the telltale token.

  
“Tell me!” demanded Andromeda. Her eyes blazing with unshed tears.

  
"The answer is a ring, two perfect pearls and a circle of gold. The ring of the Lord of the Marsh Calibos, a gift from his mother, the goddess Thetis”, Perseus said as he approached Andromeda and fell to his knee. He presented the ring to her.

  
“A ring freely given from the hand of your once betrothed himself, a mark to signal his ending of your torment. Is that the answer?” he continued.

  
“Yes”, Andromeda said breathlessly as she stood in shock. The temple erupted with cheers.

  
“We fought in the swamp!” Perseus rose to his feet and shouted over the din of the crowd, “I bested him. He was prepared to die at my hand but at the end of my sword I did not see the evil I had expected. When pressed the light within him conquered the darkness. He has relinquished his curse, may he find peace. There will be no more bonfires, no more nightmares. You are free, and even free from me as well if you wish. I would not win you, held ransom by a curse. I would win your heart without such chains.”

  
The crowd was silent after such a speech before creating cacophonous echoes throughout the temple. Perseus was ushered along with the royal procession and away from the prying eyes of the public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was longer. It will be getting more and more divergent with regard to characters from the movie and those from myth but not in the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed the story weaver kudos and comments, it makes the web of lies prettier.


End file.
